Really Charlie, I'll be there in the morning?
by DownstairsDaddy
Summary: One shot Chelsie prompted by the DA film's preview of Lady Mary's unexpected visit to the Carson Cottage, Charles' response to her and what happens in the morning!


With all the preparations for the upcoming Royals' visit, a part of her said she shouldn't take her half day yesterday. Reschedule for a later time when she could actually enjoy it. Bundle it with another half day. With a third or more they could even go visit Becky. An overnight at Lytham St Annes.

That prospect sounded lovely, though not near half as lovely as the bliss she found herself in now at the cusp of dawn.

Elsie rolled from her back onto her side. Toward him. Her loving, and giving, husband.

As her bare shoulder lost contact with the mattress, her toes brushed her discarded knickers. She was surprised to find them there. Surprised _his_ feet hadn't pushed them further down into the sheets, beyond her reach.

Her fingers - the one that carried his ring and the others beside it - moved effortlessly from where they had momentarily rested at the juncture of her dark curls, closing the distance between their bodies again. Ghosted along his side, accessible as it was as his forearm stretched across the pillow above his head. Over his nipple until her fingertips found the sparse patch of hairs at the center of his chest, the skin underneath slightly damp with perspiration.

The heel of her hand rest gently atop his long-ago troublesome heart. She noted it had returned to a resting beat, his breathing too. In fact, the only sound in the room, aside from the ticking alarm clock, was the contented sigh that escaped his lips. _Amen to that, Charlie._

OoO

She had taken her half day after all. After walking home from the Abbey, she had found the table in their garden set for luncheon. Table for two and her husband in rolled up shirt sleeves with a pitchfork nearby, cutting fresh flowers and herbs. He'd made a simple soup that morning, cleared out the vegetable bin, making room for the replacements she'd agreed to pick up from Mr. Mason later in the afternoon.

They'd no sooner put away the dishes than the sound of a motorcar coming to a stop out front caught their attention. "What's this?" Charles had wondered aloud.

None other than Lady Mary herself had hopped out, marching herself toward their front door. Not for her, of course. Just for him.

Frozen to a spot where her eyes could volley between them, Elsie listened intently.

"I need your help, Carson. Barrow just isn't up to the task."

"I'll be there in the morning, m'Lady. Don't you worry."

Oh Elsie was steamed then! At the both of them. And though she kept her tongue whilst The Minx was there, she let him hear it in so many words before the motorcar had even pulled away.

He was having none of it, emphasizing his loyalty to the monarchy. _Lady Mary_ she corrected him as she rolled her eyes. Stormed up the stairs to their bedroom and changed out of her Mrs. Hughes dress into an Elsie one whilst he retreated to the garden. Best weed, till and water now; the Royals' visit was a full week away yet and he couldn't return to the garden until after that.

OoO

As was often the case when he was working in the garden, he'd lost track of time. Eventually, he returned to the cottage, drank a glass of lemonade before heading upstairs to put on a fresh vest and shirt. As he was removing his braces, he noticed her corset lying discarded on the stool at her vanity. And at that moment, he knew he was in some degree of genuine trouble for Elsie Carson _never_ left the cottage without her corset on. Never.

He lounged at the garden table again, nursing another lemonade when at last she returned, walked straight into the house without any sort of a hello. He joined her in the kitchen then, to gauge exactly how much trouble he was in. Her curt answers to his questions made him realize it was grander than he had originally thought. And, he'd best steer clear of her for now.

He went upstairs again and readied his livery for tomorrow, polished his already shining shoes. When she came up to change their sheets, he moved aside, winced at the cracking sound the fresh flat sheet made as she snapped it above the bed.

"Let me help you," he offered in time as he set down his shoes and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Pull that corner good and tight," was all she said in reply.

As she fluffed the pillows, he decided if he was going to sleep in this bed tonight, he'd best try to sort through this. Now. "You're upset."

Silence. But finally, "Aye."

"But w_hy_ Elsie?"

And it all poured out of her culminating in, "You'd do _anything_ for her. Your favourite."

And at that he stepped forward, grabbed her solidly by the shoulders and told her in no uncertain terms, "I thought I made myself clear when I asked you to marry me, Elsie Mae Hughes. _You_ are my _favourite_." And he leaned down and kissed her on the lips like there was no tomorrow.

OoO

But that tomorrow had technically arrived at the stroke of midnight, long after they'd retired together for the evening.

He didn't need to arrive at the big house until closer to 10.00, after the family had their breakfast upstairs. She needed to be there by 7.30, before the staff sat down to theirs in the servants hall. Therefore, she would have to be getting up, getting ready soon. But for now, as she thought about what all they'd been up to over the last quarter hour or so, she snorted involuntarily.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Carson?"

"You!"

Not that he could see her face particularly in the darkness, but he turned her direction anyway. "Dare I ask, how so?"

"Your choice of words, Charlie."

Whatever was she talking about? He had initiated and they had carried out their lovemaking absent _any_ words. "Hmmm?" He asked as he laid his hand atop hers, pressing it ever so slightly into his chest.

"You told Lady Mary, 'I'll be there in the morning.'" She bit down on her lip then, grateful he could not see her do so. "I'm glad for that choice of words. I mean, thank goodness you hadn't said, 'I'll be _up_ in the morning,' or 'I'll _come_ in the morning,' Really Charlie!"

It took him a moment in this early hour, newly spent as he was and all but he caught her meaning. "Elsie!"

"Well, ye did, ye old booby! And I love ye for it!"

The End

A/N: Welcome back, lovelies! It's time for a film premiere!


End file.
